tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirokami Family
The Shirokami (白神, Shirokami) Family is an extremely discreet Magus Bloodline with its members privy only to the most elite of the Clock Tower. Their family head has been the holder of the Fourth Magic since its inception and the family has continued to safeguard its miracles throughout their generations. Although the Shirokami Family's members are not publicly known, they possess a powerful reputation amongst religious communities such as the Church due to their vocation as god slayers. History With a lineage and history that stretches for thousands of years since the Age of the Gods, the members of the Shirokami Family have always been god slayers even before they acquired the Fourth Magic. It is said that in the past, their village was beset by a torrential downpour of acid rain which ruined their crops due to the failure of the village head to present to the village's guardian deity their yearly sacrifice. It was at this time that the villagers chose to rebel against their guardian deity and slay it in order to mete out justice against the tyrannical god. In the end, the villagers had all failed all save for one who the guardian deity spared in order to allow the villager to gaze upon his deceased family and wallow in insanity. After all, the battle was between mere humans and a Divine being. However, the villager did not submit to this cruelty and instead cursed the gods with every iota of his meager existence, vowing revenge. Because of this, the World had recognized his resolve and granted him the constitution to fight against the gods as well as the sight to see through the gods' trickery. After this villager managed to finally obtain justice for his village, he was then known as Shirokami by others that had heard of his deed, mistakenly known as the "White God that would cleanse all evil amongst the heavens." It was then that the Shirokami family was founded in order to give those humans that were oppressed by the gods a chance to fight back. Rankings Although the Shirokami family is by no means a hierarchical family, they possess powerful abilities that can offset the balance of power in the world and thus, must be kept in check by a council of experienced god slayers. This council is composed of the family head, three council members, and a panel of five arbitrators selected randomly each time a meeting is called. The decisions made by this council often cause a major ripple in the strengths of religious factions as well as religion based Thaumaturgical Foundations as gods can wax or wane in power or even be completely eliminated based on the actions of the Shirokami family's god slayers. Known Members Ryūko Shirokami - Heir Apparent Sorcery Traits Those born into the Shirokami family possess several Sorcery Traits, the most notable being their Mystic Eyes of Deicide and their Mystic Body of Deicide. However, there are certain traits that will manifest randomly within the Shirokami family. These are the Mystic Eyes of True Deicide '''and the '''Silver Tongue Usurper Magic Circuits. Possessing these, as well as being born with the "proper way of breathing and walking" will make one qualified to become a successor to the family head as well as the Fourth Magic. Mystic Eyes of Deicide The Mystic Eyes of Decide are capable of various abilities; however, they are useless against entities that do not possess Divinity. The Mystic Eyes are capable of allowing the user to identify any entity that possesses Divinity within a twenty-five kilometer radius as well as their position regardless of what sort of protections the entity possesses. Furthermore, such entities within the user's field of vision are unable to utilize any abilities they possess and will have the concept of "death" to be inserted into the entity regardless of their nature. Because the concept of "death" inserted into the entity is not "death" itself, but rather the "nothingness" that was present before the genesis of the World or the Reverse Side of the World, regardless of what sort of god or descendant of a god the entity is, they will not be able to survive being "killed" by the user since their "death" would not simply "kill" them, but actualize the "death of nonexistence." Mystic Body of Deicide The Mystic Body of Deicide is a constitution that all members of the Shirokami family are born with due to their nature as natural-born god slayers. Although there are no real benefits in everyday life or activity, the true strength of the Mystic Body lies in confronting entities that possess Divinity. There are two main abilities of the Mystic Body known as Immunity and Concealment. These two abilities work in tandem to allow the god slayers of the Shirokami family to survive doing battle against gods and become the victor. The first ability is the immunity to any abilities or techniques originating from an entity that possesses even the slightest hint of Divinity. Regardless of the magnitude of the ability, the user cannot be affected by it so long as the source of the ability comes from an entity that possesses Divinity. In fact, this extends even to the aftermath of the result of such an ability. Even debris resulting from the usage of the ability or a weapon or object being manipulated by the possessor of said Divinity will harmlessly pass them by. Of course, both beneficial and detrimental abilities are negated, so the user cannot be aided or healed by any entity which possesses Divinity either. This is said to be due to the curse of the guardian deity that was slain by the first Shirokami, cursing them to never be able to be blessed by the gods. The second ability conceals the user's presence from any entity that possesses Divinity, meaning that they cannot perceive her in any way other than what is possible for normal humans and if they attempt to do so it would be as if they did not exist. The Mystic Eyes or other abilities of such entities are not able to bypass this ability of the Mystic Body due to the Mystic Body's ability of Immunity; however, if the user is in the entity's direct field of vision and attempting to perceive the user via regular means of sight not enhanced by any sort of ability, then they will be able to perceive them normally as the ability of Concealment cannot physically affect the user. Category:The Seasonal Menu Category:Shirokami Category:A Warm Gust in Autumn Category:Magi Bloodline